The Best Christmas Gift
by Alexandra Jones-Smith
Summary: Ten/Jack, happens before Heaven...Jack gets one of the best gifts


**The Best Christmas Gift**

**A/N: This is related to Heaven, it is how Jack figured out how the Doctor was expecting.**

**Pairing: Ten/Jack**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Jack gets the best Christmas gift…**

**88888**

"Jack, wake up!" The Doctor said as he shook his husband.

"What it's too early," Jack groaned as he opened his eyes and looked into the Doctor's brown eyes.

"It's Christmas morning!" The Doctor told him excitedly.

Jack pulled his lover down and kissed him sweetly on the lips, "Ready to open up your presents?" Jack asked with a soft smile.

"Oh yes," The Doctor said with a grin.

He got up out of bed and slipped his blue silk robe on and tied it closed, Jack looked at him and licked his lips.

"Sure _you're _not my gift?" Jack asked slyly.

"Oh stop it you…maybe later," The Doctor said with a sly grin of his own.

Jack got up and pulled the Doctor into his arms.

"You know you like it," Jack purred.

"I want to open gifts and then you can do what you want with me." The Doctor told him.

"Okay you win led the way," Jack said with a laugh.

The Doctor grabbed his hand and led Jack out of the bedroom.

**88888**

Jack watched as the Doctor opened up his gifts, the Doctor's excitement and childlike happiness made Jack smile.

The Doctor crawled over to him and curled up in his lap and kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you," He murmured against Jack's mouth.

"You're welcome, beautiful," Jack said as he held the Doctor close.

"I have a few gifts for you," The Doctor told him.

He crawled over to the tree and grabbed a small box; he stood up and handed the box to Jack.

Jack looked at him and then slowly opened the box and pulled out…a sonic screwdriver…the Doctor's sonic screwdriver.

He looked up at his lover in confusion; the Doctor took the screwdriver from his hands and showed him the results of some kind.

"I'm sorry…I don't understand," Jack said softly and the Doctor smiled softly.

"Jack….that was a scan to check for pregnancy," The Gallifreyin told him.

"What….?" Jack trailed off.

"I'm pregnant, Jack," The Doctor told him.

"I didn't think it was very likely," Jack said softly.

The Doctor's smile fell and his eyes welled up and his bottom lip trembled.

"I thought you would be excited," He whispered and then he ran from the room.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Jack shouted after him and quickly got up and chased after him.

**88888**

He thought Jack would be excited…apparently he was wrong…

He buried his face in the pillow, he was in Jack's old room lying on the bed, and his small body shook heavily with his sobs.

He jumped when the bed dipped; he looked up and saw Jack looking down at him.

"I want this baby," Jack told him.

"But you weren't excited," The Doctor sniffled.

"I was shocked, but that didn't mean I wasn't excited." Jack told him firmly.

"I'm sorry for running out…I ruined your Christmas." He said as more tears poured down his cheeks

"This is the best Christmas I have ever had." Jack told him and he scooped him up into his arms and cradled him.

"You mean that?" The Doctor asked his brown eyes wide and innocent.

"Every word of it," Jack whispered and then he kissed him.

Jack laid the Doctor down on the bed and undid his robe, "Aren't you beautiful," Jack purred after he reveled the Gallifreyin's pale body.

"Jack, you still have some gifts," The Doctor half heartedly protested.

"They can wait, right now I want you," Jack whispered.

"Whatever you say, my captain," The Doctor groaned.

**88888**

Jack traced circles on the Doctor's pale belly, the Doctor's fingers were in his hair combing through it and tugging lightly. Jack sighed in pleasure and pressed his ear to the Doctor's belly as though trying to hear the baby.

"You do know it's the size of a bean, right?" The Doctor asked with a grin.

"I know," Jack said.

Jack nuzzled the Doctor's belly and moved up his lover's thin body, pressing a kiss to his soft lips Jack smiled against them.

The Doctor laid there enjoying Jack's soft kisses, before pushing the immortal away and slid off the bed.

Jack growled at him, but the Doctor ignored him as he poked around Jack's old room.

"Jack, I want you to open up the rest of your gifts!" The Doctor whined.

Jack smirked at him and rolled out of bed.

"Come on then, beautiful," Jack said as he wrapped an arm around the Doctor's waist and led him from the room.

They enjoyed all the gifts and each other for Christmas.

**A/N: Oh That was alright don't you think? Oh I have to tell you something important…what was it? Oh I know…Merry Christmas! I hope you all got what you wanted….I didn't get David Tennant or John Barrowman….damn! **


End file.
